Not trying to be your first love, I was the last
by Lunaticaa
Summary: Times of Spencer and paige, little stories about his love .. First love matter but love matters most in your life...mchastings
1. Chapter 1

SPENCER POV

I was in my room pacing nervously, as you may all the people in this country I have a crush on the ex-girlfriend of my best friend, if MCULLERS PAIGE is so shy but once you have a strong wing though I hate to admit that I love but I can not do anything, she probably still in love with Emily. If surprise surprise though things Emily and paige did not work, we have become very close too much that I love her like a fool.

-Hi Spencer ._Paige wonder coming coming in, it looks so beautiful_

-Paige Oh hello did not hear you come in._she gives me a strange look_

-Do not worry just came to tell you that go forth with shanna, then I come to sleep with you as we had been_-Shanna? I thought I was in love with emily_

-Why you going out with shana do not understand I thought you were still in love with Emily so easy to forget your first love? _- I can see how fruence furrowed but not understand why dating shanna, she deserves much better someone to love really._

'Well if I knew Spencer would annoy you better not say anything, I'm free Emily is no longer in my life, if it was my first illusion thanks to her that gave me the courage to come out and tell the world who I really am but I have right to be happy with someone else-_That makes me even more angry, and if perhaps jealous_

-WITH SOMEONE ELSE? Kidding me, IS SERIOUS AND THERE'LL BE FOLLOWING OF LESBIAN EACH CITY AND STATE BELOW AND ALSO THE COUNTRY AH WHILE WITH EACH.

-FUCKING KNOW THAT LEAVE BECAUSE I DO NOT GIVE EXPLANATION OF WHAT I DO OR STOP DOING IN MY LIFE AND IF I WANT TO BED WITH COUNTRY ALL LESBIANS PROBLEM IS MY FUCKING SHIT YOU SPENCER ALA

-NOW BE A WHORE RIGHT? TELL ME YOU DID WITH SHANNA AND ANSWER AND YOU DID WITH IT? My eyes are filled with tears but also hers and I see in his eyes something that I've seen but I could not decipher.

-NO LYING WITH ME OR WITH ANYONE SHANNA A WHORE REASON BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE IT., _Covers her mouth and looks down, paige loves me too, and I her_

All that comes to mind is definitely kiss her at first but answered, I see fireworks or stars, I feel something even stronger than that, I feel I have maxed happiness do everything I can destroy the whole country it sounds illogical Paige makes me feel I do not care about anything or anyone just her.

I face them all but I want to enjoy the moment where there is only me and her ...


	2. Chapter 2

Pov paige

You know I was listening to this new song True Love pink and simply I can not help saying that reminds me of Spencer took a few months together and both are competitive but I must say that it is more competitive than me, but I love her. Although nobody knows our romance are waiting to tell girls especially Emily.

I'm with Spencer helping me to study (if you call be kissing studying) I hear my phone ring, so I have to answer as I hate being interrupted ..

_**"Well,"**_ I say a little angry and Spencer is blowing from frustration

"_**Hey paige is Emily just wanted to say good luck tomorrow to get the scholarship**_"I think Spencer listens and quickly see who is standing and begins to take his stuff  
_**  
"Emily also thank you very much I wish you good luck I have to go bye"**_ Emily not expect response and hang up, I see this annoying good Spencer jealous but she would never admit it.

_**"Why are you leaving?, Even lack of study" **_I say affectionately, but she just looks at me angrily.

_**"I for me to stay, you have many things to talk to emily, I better go, who knows how many times I have spoken and not aware**_ "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to Spencer Hastings jealous, is when he behaves like a real idiot seriously.  
_**  
"My love just called me to wish me luck, you know that despite all Em and I are good friends, I know I was in love with her long time but now I just want you"  
**_I hope I make, I really am in love with Spencer Hastings is a adiccta coffee, when you really study is usually a bit aggressive, too competitive, always wants to be in control of everything, but I love her just as she is.

"_**I trust you, but we can not keep hiding, I do not know if I can keep this up I love you but Em really is one of my best friends and I know nothing, I'm confused sorry I better go " **_I try to stop it but it is useless, do not you do right now that would really hate.

Pov Spencer

I know I did wrong but is that sometimes hate him control my impulses paige said all that, I can not lose but I have so much fear, I have been avoiding these last days I leave messages on his locker, the look at home, and is very good hiding but I can do, the only time I could see was swimming not know what else to do.  
Paige I see one, maybe this is my chance to fix the things

_**"little bear you can forgive me for what I said I love you and miss you so much"**_  
ok little bear is very cheesy but every time I mess is the nickname that my girlfriend told well I hope that is still my girlfriend, She just looks at me intensely but still said nothing.

_**"Please forgive me, I promise little bear not happen again I need you, look you buy your favorite cupcakes"**_ look at me hesitating, but eventually goes away and does not say a word, I think the anger it will last much longer than I thought.

I arrive home I'm looking for ideas to make you pass paige anger when I hear my phone and smiled to see that is paige quoting at home, I think yeii and forgive me I better go fast before he get noticed that no cars parked there probably are not good parents that makes me happy, I ring the bell.

_**"I'm in my room, shut the go"**_ shouts paige, I'm a little nervous, I climb the stairs and into notice that she holds a microphone and begins a song

_**Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say**______**Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face**____**There's no one quite like you**______**You push all my buttons down**____**I know life would suck without you**____**At the same time, I wanna hug you**____**  
**__**I wanna wrap my hands around your neck**____**You're an asshole but I love you**____**And you make me so mad I ask myself**______**Why i'm still here, or where could I go**____**You're the only love i've ever known**____**But I hate you**____**I really hate you, so much**____**I think it must be**____**True love true love**____**  
**__**It must be true love**____**Nothing else can break my heart like true love**____**True love, it must be true love**____**No one else can break my heart like you**____**Just once tried to wrap your little grain around my fingernails**____**Just once please try no to be so mean**____**Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-TIC**____**  
**__**Come on i'll say it slowly**____**You can do it babe**______**At the same time, I wanna hug you**____**I wanna wrap my hands around your neck**____**You're an asshole but I love you**____**And you make me so mad I ask myself**______**Why i'm still here, or where could I go**____**You're the only love i've ever known**____**But I hate you**____**I really hate you, so much**____**I think it must be**____**True love true love**___

ok not telling me if I love you or hate you, but to listen I realize todala song forgive me but I must be sure

_**"Then you forgive me little bear"**_ I say with my puppy eyes, she just gives me a very passionate kiss, "_**I will always my penguin"**_

_**"Penguin that is new because?"**_ Like but not why Penguin

_**"I'm surprised you did not know Hastings investigates and see reason,"**_ just smiled and we began to kiss, and missed those kisses.

Soon we'll tell the girls about all I hope that Emily will not take it well how much I wanted to paige but their relationship did not work she was still in maya and well say that there loves you never forget.

author's note

Continued ... no matter if they are or not, it's just for my own amusement the song is not mine, it's my favorite singer Pink is amazing and I recommend them.


	3. truth time 1

_Sorry but I'm starting to believe that these are one-shots so you better change all certainly repeat none of this is mine and I write because there are not many mchansting and I think I have a weakness for things that do not happen or happen._

POV SPENCER

I'm in my bedroom looking at our pictures, I'm happy, I found the person I want to spend my life with whom I have a family I never thought I was a woman, much less Paige but she is and I'm really happy but I have fear comply and 11 months and we have not told anyone, of course my friends already suspect something because I look different, Emily and paige is closer, I do not like but I understand.

In the cafeteria we are the four seated, Hannah talks about how much he misses caleb now that is gone with his father, only this thoughtful Aria guess everything with ezra is not very well, and Emily good she only pays attention to Hannah speaks what I think it is now time to tell the truth.

**-Emily, girls want to talk to you about something very important,-** I say, look at me with surprise and fear expressions.

-**omg! you're pregnant or not?** 'says Hannah, I just rolled his eyes and shake my head.

-**Hannah please let me talk spencer** - Aria says quietly but I just looked down.  
**  
-Spencer can tell us all, you know that we are your best friends never would judge you**-. Says Emily. Now not to say I have no fear of losing my best friends but it is better to tell the truth but it better be in private.  
**  
-It seems to get together at my house in the afternoon-**just looked at me and nodded, well now I have to talk to Paige and know what your opinion on this I that I love but Emily was his first love and say the first love never forgets ...

I'm waiting for Paige after school, I see her walking alone and every time I see it I feel my heart beats faster and I get a smile automatically

**-hello love, I like to wait is so romantic**- says Paige and gives me a soft kiss on the lips without anyone seeing us.

-**good beautiful I wanted to discuss something with you**-, let me look into the car like the girls, but I was still surprised, and in the car give a heavy sigh.

-**Spencer of you wanted to talk you're scaring me.**

-**Paige and took 11 months of relationship and this has been the best time of my life but I think it's time-**

**-Spencer going to finish me? But because if I love you and you told me you loved me yesterday I did something wrong? It's because I'm not good at math, I can improve what you Asegur**- I steal a kiss on the lips, at first seems a little surprised but quickly returns the kisses, our tongues play for control, we parted as we need air.

-**Paige I love you, never would end what I have with you, you're the best thing that has happened and the purest I have, you're beautiful, smart, sexy and I'm so lucky to have someone like you to love me, my precious pearl I would you would not live, because you give meaning to my life. from what I wanted to talk about was that now speak with the girls to tell them about us-**Paige looks at me with surprise and says nothing.  
**-'So what do you think of what you said?-**

**-Are you sure?** - I'm just saying if his head

**'Then when we tell?**

**- No my love, no offense but they are I mean I know them forever and I think you'd better tell me be**-

**-Ok but promise my life talking about tell them**

**-I promise **I kiss that eventually becomes deeper, kissing sessions lately Paige and I have become increasingly hot and although I'm sad to admit I keep wanting more and I can feel Paige put their hands under of my blouse and began to gently cirulos on my skin.

After a while we separated but I see in the eyes of much desire Paige.

**-Take me home, **'says Paige and I just say yes, in the way she is playing and giving kisses on the cheek.

**-Want to spend no one at home, **I'm dying to get in, but I have to do something first.

**-I love to love but I have to see the girls-**

**'All right, I talk when anything happens, do not forget that I love you.**

**-I will not forget, I love you, see you later,**

I drive and I got home, fortunately no one at home, arrive until tomorrow so I just have to wait for the girls ...I hear the bell, I think I got good it's now or never ..

_Continued ..._

_Sorry, and continue taking, try to write the other as fast as possible._

_The next chapter is the opnion of paige and concern_


	4. truth time 2

if you do not understand English very well, also will put the chapter in Spanish to translate it anywhere.

Pov Paige

I'm in my room alone spinning, I feel nervous and worried, do not know how the girls are going to take my relationship with Emily Spencer especially , really want this to turn out well , do not want to lose the friendship of Emily she is someone very important for me, it was because of her that I realized he was gay and had the courage to be who I will always be grateful for that, but Spencer is the one I love she shines his smile , his words, his hobbies , Spencer Hastings is the love of my life thanks to her what a real relationship where there are fights , anger , love discussions but everything is solved .

I can not do more than just look at my phone to wait for your call or message.

Spencer pov .

I open the door and see my three best friends with wide smiles walking into the room

**Hey Spencer happens?** Asked Aria , well at aprecer she knows me better than I thought .

**If Spencer and have to say , you've been very mysterious** . - Hannah question well I think it's time and I hope you do not take it amiss .

**Well girls the reason why I did that was to come , well I 'm in love.**

**That's great so glad for you, who 's the lucky guy ?** - Ask Emily

**Not a guy is a girl - **I mean , under the head I can see the look of surprise of all , even Emily .

**These love with me** - Asked jokingly Hannah , I just rolled his eyes.

**Do not listen to Hannah and tell us whom you're in love , you know I love you as you are **- Sweetly said Aria .

**Paige** - I whisper

**You said?** - Emily asks.

**Paige, I'm in love with your ex girlfriend Emily and she loves me too**- but I can firmly say that it is noted in schok status , Hannah and Aria only look at Emily .

**This is a joke right? Of all the girls because precisely Paige , and I know she had something , you know what it is broken after Maya and how much it helped me , you know I have feelings for Paige , I wanted to ask you another chance to try and now I come saying this nonsense ? What do you think of Spencer ?** Emily looks very angry do not blame her , I had suspicions that my feelings for Paige but did not think they were true , Emily 's eyes reflect confusion, pain.

**Emily please calm down, listen to what he has to say Spencer nobody knows you better not choose who we love** -Aria says trying to reassure her but just shakes his head , Hannah tries to say something to Emily but apparently not listen.

**You know Spencer never expect that of you, consider that our friendship is dead**- try to say something but I can she runs out of the house , only to mourn I feel I've done, I hurt one of my best friends , but Emily did not leave or explain need to talk to her, I can not lose , aria stays with me , but Hannah goes behind Emily wants to ensure that will be fine.

Do not want to lose my best friend but do not want to lose Paige , I do not choose , what should I do ?

Pov emily

I run , Hannah tries to stop but can not 'm faster than her, and I can do this Spencer is assumed we were friends and now tells me that Paige is in love with the girl who helped me get over maya , to continue to front , understand just do not understand , I always am the dumbest hurt , the naive , the sweet but no, I'm tired of that I want to be happy and know that Paige is the only person to help me do this , I need to talk to her I say up front that 's what happens , I feel very hurt , I wanted to fight for Paige but now I do not know if it's right despite what Spencer did me I could not do the same to you? I need a ride to do if you think Paige fight or let it go ...

Author's note : SORRY , but I make it clear that would not update often but this time I promise to try to make it good next Sunday , I warn you that this finish and missing one or two chapters , after One -shots will do just Mchastings I realize that I'm not good continuing stories.


	5. truth time español

Pov Paige

Estoy en mi cuarto solo dando vueltas, me siento nerviosa y preocupada ,no sé cómo vayan a tomar las chicas Mi relación con Spencer sobre todo Emily, de verdad quiero que esto resulte bien, no quiero perder la amistad de Emily ella es alguien muy importante para mí, fue gracias a ella que me di cuenta de que era gay y tuve el valor de ser quien soy siempre estaré agradecida por eso, pero Spencer es la persona que amo ella me ilumina con su sonrisa, con sus palabras, sus manías, Spencer Hastings es el amor de mi vida gracias a ella se lo que es una verdadera relación donde hay peleas, enojos, discusiones pero con el amor todo se soluciona.  
No puedo hacer más que solo mirar mi teléfono para esperar su llamada o mensaje.

Spencer pov.

Abro la puerta y veo a mis tres mejores amigas con sonrisas amplias caminando a la sala

_**Hey Spencer que pasa**__? _Pregunta Aria,bueno al aprecer ella me conoce mejor de lo que pensaba.  
_**Si Spencer ya tienes que decirnos, has estado muy misteriosa.-**_ Hannah pregunta bueno creo que es la hora y solo espero que no lo tomen a mal.  
_**Bueno chicas la razón por las que las hize venir fue que, bueno yo estoy enamorada.  
Eso es grandioso nos alegramos mucho por ti, quien es el afortunado?-**_Pregunta Emily  
_**No es un chico, es una chica-**_Digo y bajo la cabeza puedo ver la expresión de sorpresa de todas, incluso de Emily.  
_**Estas enamorada de mi**_ –Pregunta Hannah en broma,yo solo volteo los ojos.  
_**No le hagas caso a Hannah y dinos de quien estas enamorada, sabes que te amamos tal y como eres**__-_ Dulcemente dice Aria.  
_**Paige-**_digo en voz baja  
_**Que dijiste Spencer**__- _dice Emily  
_**Paige mcller, estoy enamorada de tu ex novia Emily y ella me ama a mí también-**_digo firmemente aunque puedo notar que se queda en estado de schok, Hannah y Aria solo miran a Emily.  
_**Es una broma no? De todas las chicas porque precisamente Paige, sabes que ella y yo tuvimos algo ,sabes lo rota que quede después de maya y lo mucho que me ayudo, sabias que yo siento cosas por Paige, quería pedirle otra oportunidad para intentarlo y ahora me vienes diciendo estas tonterías? Que es lo que te ocurre Spencer?**_ Emily parece muy enojada no la culpo, tenia sospechas que sentía algo por mi Paige pero no pensé que fueran ciertas, los ojos de Emily reflejan confusión, dolor.  
_**Emily por favor cálmate escucha lo que tiene que decir Spencer tu mejor que nadie sabe que no elegimos a quien amamos**__._ Aria dice tratando de tranquilizarla pero solo niega con la cabeza, Hannah trata de decirle algo a Emily pero al parecer no quiere escuchar.  
_**Sabes Spencer**_ _**nunca espere eso de ti, considera que nuestra amistad ha muerto**_-Trato de decir algo pero puedo ella sale corriendo de la casa, solo me siento a llorar que he hecho, he lastimado a una de mis mejores amigas, pero Emily no me dejo ni explicar necesito hablar con ella,no puedo perderla, aria se queda conmigo, pero Hannah va detrás de Emily quiere asegurarse que vaya a estar bien.

No quiero perder a mi mejor amiga pero tampoco quiero perder a Paige, no quiero elegir, que debo de hacer?

Pov emily

Salgo corriendo, Hannah intenta detenerme pero no puede soy más rápida que ella, como puedo hacerme esto Spencer se supone que éramos amigas y ahora me dice que está enamorada de Paige la chica que me ayudo a superar lo de maya, a seguir a delante, entiendo simplemente no lo entiendo, siempre me lastiman soy la más tonta, la ingenua, la dulce pero no, estoy cansa de eso quiero volver a ser feliz y sé que Paige es la única persona que me ayudara hacerlo, necesito hablar con ella que me diga de frente que es lo que pasa, me siento muy dolida, Quería luchar por Paige pero ahora no sé si sea correcto a pesar de lo que me hizo Spencer yo no podría hacerle lo mismo o sí? Necesito dar una vuelta pensar que hacer si luchar por Paige o dejarla ir…

Nota de autor:PERDON, pero yo deje en claro que no actualizaría seguido pero esta vez prometo bueno tratare de hacerlo el próximo domingo, les advierto que esto ya terminar falta uno o dos capítulos,después hare solo One-shots Mchastings me doy cuenta que no soy buena continuando historias.

Pov paige

Escucho tocar la puerta,voy corriendo seguramente es Spencer, cuando abro veo que me equivoque

_**Emily-**_ no se me ocurre que otra cosa que decir estoy sorprendida pense que estaría hablando con Spencer.  
_puedo pasar,necesito hablarte de algo___


End file.
